


Wish you were here

by 88wiseowls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Literally all angst, Lots of Angst, just pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88wiseowls/pseuds/88wiseowls
Summary: It's Christmas and Annabeth wishes that Percy was with her more than ever.





	

Annabeth Chase looked up at the mistletoe hanging above her head. She leaped up and pulled it down. For a few moments she stared at it before throwing it to the ground. She tried not to think of what Percy would do if he was there. He would have taken advantage of the mistletoe and kissed her. It would have been wonderful. But Hera had to go and kidnap him...

Tears sprung to her eyes and she blinked them away furiously. She wouldn't cry. Not today. She already cried so much in the past few days. All because Percy was missing and she had no clue where he was. But they would find him. They had to. If they didn't then she would probably end up marching to Olympus and slapping Hera. Dimly she wondered what Percy would say if he was there. He'd probably just laugh and tell her to do it. Though if he was there then she wouldn't be thinking about it. 

"Wish you were here, Seaweed Brain" she muttered before breaking down completely.


End file.
